The Nanny
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Lucius isn't sure what to think of the new nanny his wife hires to take care of the children. For some reason there is something special about her that has his attention and blood boiling at the sight of her. Is this a new chance of happiness which may ruin his already tension filled marriage?
1. Chapter 1

**At first I wasn't quite sure of Lucius/Kagome as a pairing until this particular idea came to mind. I feel bit bad for making Narcissa a bitch and an enemy in this but for the plot it been necessary. Only part is it shows another pairing I like with her besides with Lucius is Narcissa/Severus.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter and Inuyasha or their characters. I just own the plot and the original character feature.**

The Nanny

Summary: Lucius isn't sure what to think of the new nanny his wife hires to take care of the children. For some reason there is something special about her that has his attention and blood boiling at the sight of her. Is this a new chance of happiness which may ruin his already tension filled marriage?

Warnings: Au, ooc, oc, infidelity, language, Nanny Kagome, smut/lemon

* * *

"Lucius come meet the new nanny," the brisk tone in Narcissa's voice causes the man to grind his teeth.

'Of course a new nanny,' he thought coldly following his wife to the main hall where their children are sitting near the wall to be seen but not heard. 'Again why did I marry her? Right it was a business agreement that's why between our fathers,' Lucius snarks mentally finding his wife rather tiresome and not even wanting to share a bed with her. She left him in a cold bed for several months after their daughter been born and that been two years ago.

He nearly stumbles over his feet seeing at the door next to his ice cold wife a most beautiful woman he ever seen. Her blue eyes frame by long lashes and creamy skin of perfection. An adorable pert nose and rosy colored lips he can easily imagine sucking him off. Her hour glass figure is to die for. Her breast pert and full that his fingers itch to touch them under the silk button blue blouse with a hint of black lace bra from his guess. His mouth dries up and heat sears through his veins. His grey eyes drifts down seeing slim tone stomach and wide hips perfect to bear children. The skirt she's wearing and pumps on her feet makes her legs miles long. He can almost see them around his waist as he dives into her heated core.

Lucius shakes his head shifting a leg to hold off his now erected cock now at attention. When did this happen to him? To his relief she didn't notice the hint of a bugle in his pants while the slight icy loo in Narcissa's eyes told him she notice alright and not happy one bit. He huffs softly. Seeing the two is like fire and ice. Other than she's been sleeping around with other men and possible one of his close friends as well. He's not blind to the fact she has fallen for another. He on the other hand has been true to the vows as much as he can while he has to keep taking cold showers or bring himself to release.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, my name is Kagome Higurashi," Kagome greets with a polite smile sending shivers down the blond man's spine at her voice.

'Beautiful,' he muse as he wonders if she would be willing to be his mistress or something. He returns her smile with one of his own. He walks closer lifting a hand pressing a light kiss feeling electricity pass through them.

"Please my dear, call me Lucius. Mr. Malfoy was my father," The husky tone in his voice and grey orbs darkens causes a blush to form on Kagome's cheeks and heart begins to race in her chest. "I would like you to meet the children Draco and Karina. Draco, Karina come here please."

Seven year old Draco Lucius Malfoy looks up from his lap fearing the new nanny would be an old hag but finds she's young and beautiful. Hints of distrust appears in his eyes while he takes hold of his two year old sister's hand and places her on the floor besides him. Karina moves against her big brother's side fearful as her silver eyes looks towards the woman that given birth to her than her daddy before her eyes lands on the new nanny.

"Hello," Draco replies for both of them placing a protective arm around his frighten sister.

"Hello you two," Kagome answers, her blue eyes soften at the two blond children gazing at her.

Her heart aches obviously catching the disinterest Mrs. Malfoy has for her children while their father seems to love them dearly. She only can hope with some time that they would begin to trust her.

"Now Kagome you're to make sure they are taken care of," Narcissa said briskly making Kagome nod listening as the woman prattles on about what the children needs and what not.

Lucius sighs seeing the hurt in Karina's eyes. He tilt his head towards the kitchen and wave as another servant appears to take them there to have a snack and be out of Narcissa's way for a bit while he finishes the last bit of paper work need to be done before spend time with them. He already figure what Narcissa plans to do when it's time for Draco to begin his schooling at a boarding school several hours away from home and leave Karina in the hands of the new nanny she just hired. His eyes drifts back to Kagome as she ask some questions of living when he hears the following words that will haunt him for the next several weeks and endure icy cold showers moaning her name under his breath.

"You'll be living here at the east quarters that been prepared for your arrival."

* * *

-Six Months later-

Over the past six months since been hired as the Nanny for Draco and Karina Malfoy, Kagome fell in love with the two children as if they were her own. Draco can be stand offish at parts but with her he's a warm hearted boy who feels his mother's true feelings about him and his sister. He's very protective of Karina and friends with one Harry Potter-Black who he meet at the bordering school he begin to attend two months after she been hired. Karina on the other hand is the shyest and quiet little angel. She tries to keep aside not wanting to be a bother which breaks Kagome's heart.

During that time Kagome soon figure there is a rift between the married couple. She already caught Narcissa with different men in her personal rooms and each time it leaves pained eyes of Lucius watching before they harden into suppressed anger. He doesn't bring the fact of her cheating on him. She couldn't help but wonder why he doesn't leave when she figure it's because of the children. Her heart aches for the man. She found herself falling hard for him and times hard to be around him. He stares in her dreams.

What startle her there be times he joins her when she's taking care of Karina. Whether it's playing a simple game to help boost the child's self-confidence to taking both children to the park. It shows he's a wonderful father all around.

There are times she finds him staring at her with hooded eyes. The straight line on his tighten lips and hands clench by his sides. It leaves her aching and warmth spread between her legs. When he smiles at her, her legs turns into jelly. His voice turns into a husky tone sends shivers down her very spine.

She finally came to terms she fallen for her employer after her close friend and confident Sango told her she's an idiot for not realizing she's in love with her boss and cares deeply for his kids. She even encourage maybe going for him if he's in an unhappy marriage if especially his wife is obviously having multiple affairs.

Lost in her thoughts while she starts making lunch for when Draco and Karina come back from visiting Draco's friend Harry, Kagome didn't notice when Lucius comes behind her with his arms on each side of her trapping her against the counter.

"Hello Kagome," Lucius breathes eyes darken and his throat tightening over the sudden lump in his throat.

Kagome whirls around blushing as she feels every inch of her boss against her. She bites her bottom lip at the obvious arousal he's supporting and moves a leg to spread hers apart. She flushes more trying to find words when he smiles down at her.

"You been on my mind far too long, my dear," He growls pressing a kiss against the corner of her lips making her whimper. "How you dress in several skirts and creamy legs been driven me into distraction."

His hands trails down her sides until they go under her blouse touching the creamy flesh memorizing the feel of them. Her gasps fills in the air as he smirks. He kisses her hard while cupping a lush breast and tweaks the nipple making her hips grind against him. He growls into the kiss making her whimper and his other hand travels downwards. His aching arousal twitches as sounds of Narcissa walks through the doors.

"Damn it to hell," he snarls looking at Kagome, "Want to stop?"

Kagome shakes her head unable to think any more as he murmurs, "Be a good girl and keep quiet unless I tell you so."

She stares fixated when he unzips his pants pushing them down showing his harden length is at full attention. She blushes when he scoops her in his arms to and sets her on the counter and lifts a skirt finding she wasn't wearing anything underneath.

"Naughty girl," He purrs, fingers rubbing against her making her shift and cover her mouth to keep from screaming with the many sensations through her body at his touch.

Her soft mewls driving him crazy as he position himself to enter her forgetting to put on a condom or even asking if she has been using any type of protection. He trust forward biting his lip hard as her heat surrounds him. He shivers feeling her legs wrap around his waist as he pounds into her. Blue meets grey eyes as the two lovers kissed heatedly fighting for dominance.

Each soft moan and gasp soon grows louder and echoing through the house. It soon catches Narcissa's attention. She heads in the direction to find what the sounds coming from.

They didn't hear the door slam open to the kitchen coming hard crying out the other's name.

"Kagome."

"Lucius."

"HOW DARE YOU!" Narcissa shouts glaring daggers at her husband than the woman he's currently in. "I'm leaving."

She moves forward to smack Lucius on the cheek as he stares wide eye and Kagome having tears of embarrassment in her eyes. "You are fired, Ms. Higurashi. Your Visa has now been expired and be required to head back to Japan." Nacrissa spits out much to the woman's shock.

"But-"

"Leave now," the woman snarls turning her eyes on her husband who stares in shock. "Good bye Lucius."

She turns around storming out of the room pulling out a phone calling the familiar number saying softly, "Severus come pick me up."

With those words she's gone from his life and their children not even letting them know. Kagome whimpers in shock as it occurs what happen. All her fears comes to her of what to do. She came to England for a job and now be going home jobless. She pulls away from Lucius choking out, "I have to go Mr. Malfoy."

She dashes to her room taking a shower crying brokenly while the numbness settles into the man. He couldn't stop Kagome. He doesn't want to hurt her more than she already has been. It seems time to call his lawyer for the divorce papers and he's to have custody of his children.

Closing his eyes, Lucius wonder of all times he finally follows the feeling of wanting Kagome has to be ruin by that woman. He puts on his pants and heads to his study to take a drink of scotch he has in the liquor cabinet. He didn't pay attention when Kagome stop by to say her goodbyes but gives her the letter of recommendation he written a couple weeks earlier after she explain about when she has to go for her further schooling for childcare to become a teacher or something. He manage to convince her to stay for a few more days to say her last goodbyes to the children which she been appreciative of.

He listen sadly when she told the children it's time for her to go. Draco chokes back sobs while Karina cries her little heart out. She begs for Kagome not to go. He scoops up his daughter hugging her as she wails. Draco hugs Kagome tightly silently pleading not to leave. She returns his hug whispering she will be there for him if he should need her and the number for her phone which he takes gratefully.

With one last wave she walks out of the manor tears streaming down her cheeks while calling for a taxi to take her to the airport.

"Goodbye Kagome," Lucius whispers rocking his sleeping daughter staring at the door while Draco cries himself to sleep.

"Goodbye Lucius," Kagome whispers as she takes her ticket and boards the plane that will take her away from the man she fallen in love with.

* * *

-Two and a half months later-

Wiping her mouth from throwing up, Kagome stares at the pregnancy test results on the bathroom sink counter. Tears falls as it shows the signs of being positive. She's pregnant with the one time lover's child. She cries to herself wrapping her arms around her flat stomach promising to keep this child safe and happy to the best of her abilities. It's a part of Lucius which warms her heart and saddens since he would probably never find out about its existence.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2 Kagome's Return

**This is the second part to The Nanny with some years passed in the end. I'm not sure if this be just a two shot or have a third though its just introducing couple more characters.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own either series while I do own Karina and Kagome's children.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Kagome's Return

Almost seven years passed since leaving England and becoming a mother to a pair of twins that warms and burns her heart since they not once ask who their father. Her eldest, Daisuke Lucian Higurashi has his father's silver eyes while he takes more after her in features. The second an adorable little girl with blond hair and blue eyes, Selene Yuki Higurashi quieter than her active brother. While her brother is like her in coloring, Selene obviously taken after her father's features but with her eyes.

Each day it makes Kagome wonder if she should contact Lucius about the twins but fear always eats at her instead. The fear that someone will try to harm her children. She shakes the thoughts out of her mind while paying for three tickets to head to England where she has a job working as at a bank with a steady job and help from James Potter and Sirius Black who manage to secure her a permanent visa to live in the country.

What been surprising was a letter that shown the day before from Draco who gotten a letter from his father who obviously written to her explaining how the years gone by that he missed her. And didn't realize he fallen for her until she was gone. An idiot and a fool for not chasing after her when he had the chance. Asking for forgiveness and eventually hoping if she's ever around to have lunch and maybe really start over.

Besides her, Daisuke and Selene look over the book about England obviously trying to understand the differences from what they known back in Japan to a new place. She can see they are excited of a new adventure of moving with possibilities of playmates. It warms her heart seeing them. It also makes her wonder how Draco and his younger sister Karina turn out to be.

When she left Draco been no older than seven years old must now be fourteen going on fifteen. She wonders if he found a little girlfriend or a boyfriend depending on his preference. Karina just two years old at the time must be already nine. How is she now? Is she still that shy little girl she first meet that turn out to be the sweetest girl she met with a good sense of humor.

Would the two accept the fact they have two half-siblings? She hopes so and maybe they would take the chance to get to know her kids. She pushes all her fears and doubts aside as the family boards on the plane that be heading to the place that she fallen and has her heart broken. Her heart races in her chest as a simple thought cross her mind. Does Lucius still have the same feelings for her as she does for him? Is it true what he put in writing true and not creating hope that will burn her down completely? Now it's not the time to think such thing or entertain it just yet. It can wait for some time until settle in the new apartment.

After a very long plane ride, Kagome feels tired and weary from the journey while her children keep yawning and about to fall asleep on their little feet. She smiles as they rub their eyes and lean against one another not once making a complaint of the long trip. They are her little troopers. She places a hand on each of their shoulder leading them through the airport on to the baggage claim where the shock of her life greets her.

Standing with James and Sirius are a group of three blonds. Lucius looking the same and a bit older has a tiny surprise smile on his lips while Draco looking much like his father grins happily with a raven teen with bright green eyes by his side and an arm around his waist. Next to Draco and his companion is Karina bouncing on her feet squealing happily.

"KAGOME!" She crows running to the raven woman hugging her as happy tears rolls down her eyes. "I missed you!"

""Karina you grown so big," Kagome gasp wrapping her arms around the nine year old hugging her middle.

Daisuke and Selene share a look before shrugging capturing Draco's attention. Draco hasn't been stupid to the fact when Kagome was the nanny during those six months that his father has fallen for her at some point. Seeing these two must be the children he sire at one point or another. He has a slight look of disgust cross his face at the idea of his father having sex while his boyfriend laughs huskily in his ear warming his cheeks at the sound of it.

Lucius lost in the sight of seeing Kagome finally tears his eyes off of her when he hears two young voices ask, "Mommy?"

"Tired you two?" She ask the twins and his heart hammers in his chest at the sight of them seeing his features in the two.

Kagome meets the grey eyes blushing darkly nodding her head at the silent question within them. Are they his children? Lucius slowly steps towards her than gaze at the two seeing the wary and defiant looks in tired eyes glaring back at him makes a smile form on his lips. They are protective of their mother.

"Hello children. What are your names?" He ask in a soothing voice as Draco nears himself and Karina gives the two seven year olds a warm smile.

"I'm Daisuke Lucian and this is my twin sister Selene Yuki," Daisuke said for the two of them, his own grey eyes meeting those much like his own as confusion goes through his young body.

"I'm Karina and this is my big brother Draco with his boyfriend Harry Potter-Black," Karina greets happily with a huge smile getting Selene to smile at the happy going air the older girl gives out.

Taking a deep breath, Lucius ask softly to Kagome making her heart and pulse skip a few beats at his words, "Kagome would you like to go out for dinner with me sometime once you settle?"

Kagome blushes darkly answering softly, "I would love that Lucius."

"Great," He breathes, the smile growing bigger. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Kagome breathes back her own smile forming as the two are lost in their world and the newly introduce half siblings watch the interaction with mix degrees of emotions.

Draco please to see his father finally getting off his ass and making a move. Karina hoping that if the two fall in love Kagome would become her mother. Daisuke and Selene look confuse and looks of disgust appear at the lovey-dovey seen. Their words of ew breaks the ice sending everyone to start laughing while Lucius and Kagome laugh with flush cheeks.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated**


End file.
